Touch screen is widely used in intelligent terminals; and its touch structure for implementing touch operation comprises a plurality of first touch electrodes extending in a first direction, and a plurality of second touch electrodes extending in a second direction intersecting with the first direction, to form a grid structure by which the touch structure may identify the user's touch location and action.
In the prior art, the first and second touch electrodes included in the touch structure are usually ITO (indium tin oxide) electrodes or metal electrodes. However, there are various problems when the two types of electrodes discussed above are used as the first and second electrodes.
More specifically, the relatively low yield makes the ITO price high, as a result, using ITO electrodes as the first and second touch electrodes significantly increases the touch structure's production cost. On the other hand, although using metal electrodes as the first and second touch electrodes can reduce the cost while obtaining a higher signal transfer speed, the metal grid structure formed of the first and second touch electrodes may cause Moire fringe to appear on the touch screen, and thus the display quality may be decreased.